User talk:Navarobirsk
This my talk page, if you need to tell or ask something from me, write here and please don't forget to sign your message. Admin Status Given As a thank you for your continued contributions to the wiki, I have decided to grant you Admin status. Sorry I could not have done so sooner (college is very distracting). Please continue to do outstanding work, and I'll contribute more information myself. --Evrenn 07:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Redirect Pages Just made some just in case people use the search function. I'll make more if necessary just in case. Navarobirsk 22:26, November 10, 2009 (UTC) There is a Playeble characters which is wrongly spelled and should be redirected to a new page Playable Characters, or you can rename it different The Forgotten Done. Navarobirsk 18:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Pirate Forteress is worngly spelled, should be moved or renamed, Pirate Fortress. The Forgotten 21:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Done. Navarobirsk 10:19, February 19, 2010 (UTC) The Forgotten Talk section I'm very sorry that i was absent for a time, it was school time which didn't gave me time to show up. I'm curious about where do you get your images? The Forgotten uhh, tell you what...the Lost Planet 2 page had all its images lost or erased so i had to change them do you know what happened? no, i meant the images were kinda erased from the wikia i treid to look for them but had to re upload new ones but at any rate i have fixed Lost Planet 2 Weapons and some minor edits over all tell you what, i'll be schooltime again so mate my bad if i'm gone The Forgotten 15:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Navaro, I must protest. Nemesis-V-, has been trying to help us, I give him that, but he's damaging Wiki Articles. Can't you do something? The Forgotten 15:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Blocked him for week. Navarobirsk 19:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) At least some peace. The Forgotten 22:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) unregistered contributor ip address 174.30.78.24 has been harrassing the wiki, please ban it Done. Navarobirsk 13:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry about leaving some edits unfinished, my computer has issues with editing pages sources, and sometimes it won't even submit or save the page. My bad. The Forgotten 21:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I got Bad news The Forgotten 21:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) How you make references? The Forgotten 13:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) bold text between <> ref enter reference /ref at end of page put references/ tags are at the bottom of the edit page Navarobirsk 14:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) the images were found at www.lostplanet2game.com found many awesome things, but little info sorry mate i've done so many things i feel like the wikia can really expand like an empire The Forgotten 21:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) typos yeah...i'm not familiar with them, sorry not familiar with wikia texting lol seriously can you teach me? yes in fact i need help in one specific matter Lost Planet 2 has a poster almost at the end of the article which i'd like to line out from the videos section and i don't know how to fix that and i already tried the typo and the help section sorry fo inconveniece no need to change the wiki right thingie, but it could be changed to the end of the article also i make a commitment to update all lost planet 2 weaponry pages and characters once i clear the game and i'll try to make a glitch section or guide (walkthrought) Wiki Sidebar Added Lost Planet 2 Weapons and Bosses in the sidebar. If there is something else to add, let me know. Navarobirsk 13:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) should add the main games to those categories The Forgotten Done. Navarobirsk 05:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Add GAF-14 to the VS subcategory would look a bit more clean The Forgotten Done. Navarobirsk 08:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Admin Stats? Can you see how many pages, which pages and thier names exists in the wiki? This is not admin related. Special pages => All pages. Navarobirsk 22:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) lol thanks, i was told before it was, anyways thanks now i can look for useless or stub to fix The Forgotten Main page to make changes, you just edit it like any other wiki page. What sort of announcement did you have in mind ? You can just click on the "Add news" link if you want to add to that particular box — Game widow 18:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :OK, so are you saying you'd like some help with a new skin? We can certainly look into that if you want to :) — Game widow 18:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I see that you have boxes for featured articles and media. I can point you to another wiki that has them and you can inspect their code, but you just edit the page and type what you want, that's all there is to adding stuff there. Are there articles or media in particular that you want to feature ? — Game widow 18:44, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Aha! i think i see the source of your confusion. To change the Featured article, you need to edit this page and for the featured media, it's this page. When you open the main page in edit mode you see that all there is for those sections is for the featured article, and for the featured media. those curly brackets indicate templates. Hope that helps :) — Game widow 20:16, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Beautification and update of your wiki home page Hi there! I'm Game widow from the Wikia Gaming team, we've spoken a couple of times before. Since Lost Planet 2 is imminent, would you like to change the skin of your wiki to reflect the newer game? I will shortly have a full mockup of a proposal i can show you. What do you think? — Game widow 10:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Let's see. Navarobirsk 18:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :OK, i'm putting one together and when i'm done (shortly!) i'll give you a link :) — Game widow 19:57, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Good morning! The preliminary mockup is done and you can have a look here. Let me know what you think :) — Game widow 13:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow. It's gorgeous. I like it very much. I'm in favor of adopting it. Navarobirsk 16:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :That's wonderful! and thanks! Should we wait for Evrenn to check it out too ? — Game widow 17:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) If you think it's necessary. Navarobirsk 17:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm relying on you to tell me if it's necessary, i'm quite happy to take your word for it :) — Game widow 20:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm, based on how (not!) often Evrenn is online, i'll go with your word and wait no more :) — Game widow 20:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) GAF-14 Update I got the guide to Lost Planet 2 today, and it seems that the GAF-14 in the game is nothing like the VS of the same name in the demo. Do you think that you should delete the existing GAF-14 page so nobody gets confused?EDN explorer 17:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Quick update: Apparently the GAF-14 that was featured in the demo is now called the GAF-15D Drion. It would be a good idea just to change the name of the page to make this clear.EDN explorer 22:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Done. Navarobirsk 11:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) News section on the wiki home page The news section on the new home page uses the Blog function, to to add news, now you only need to blog about something and put that blog in the "News" category and it will show on the home page — Game widow 21:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Auxiliary Weapon name change It seems that the Auxiliary Weapon's official name is the Vulcan Cannon. Best change the page to reflect that.--EDN explorer 13:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) More Cleanup Do you think you could change the title of the "Desert Akrid" page to make it clear that the Akrid in question is the Baitztencale? I would create the page myself and request that the two be merged, but someone already created the Baitztencale page and filled it with vandalism. --EDN explorer 18:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I made a typo when creating a page (Mulit-Warhead Missile rather than Multi-Warhead Missile). Could you fix it for me?EDN explorer 12:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandal alert ShrubbyTreeBush808 just vandalized Nemesis-V-'s userpage. I reverted it, but I suggest you ban him before he realizes I undid his vandalism.EDN explorer 23:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) back to full width Done — Game widow 19:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Checking information Checking Admin status request I have noticed that vandals have been attracted to this wiki lately as it has grown in popularity. Since I know you already have your hands full with formatting issues, perhaps you could allow me to help out as a fellow administrator? I believe that as an admin, I should be able to act as a moderator and keep the non-constructive edits to a minimum (and banning repeat offenders if needed), letting the wiki develop into the definitive source of Lost Planet information. Please tell me what you think of this on my talk page as soon as possible.EDN explorer 03:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC)